An autonomous vehicle refers to a vehicle that can be configured to in an autonomous mode in which the vehicle navigates through an environment with little or no input from a driver. The scenario of travelling inside an autonomous vehicle has become a unique opportunity for content delivery. People travelling in autonomous cars no longer need to focus on driving or pay attention to surrounding traffics and spend more time enjoying media content.
Existing content delivery approaches, such as display content and search content, cannot fully leverage the unique autonomous car travelling scenario. Firstly, autonomous vehicles are usually equipped with image identification components, which help autonomous vehicles to identify objects such as signs and obstacles. Such dynamically recognized visual objects are native to the autonomous vehicle-driving scenario. However conventional content delivery cannot readily use them. In addition, the formats in which content are rendered in autonomous vehicles are inherently different from display content or search content where users are focusing on interacting with certain pre-defined screen areas.
Prior attempts focused on how to select content along the route, while they do not specifically aim to build a content delivery system customized for the autonomous driving experience. Even though information like point-of-interest (POI)'s are used in the selection of content, prior proposals do not specifically leverage autonomous vehicle's unique information such as the camera captured pictures and sensor inputs. Traditional methods (such as display content and search content), along with their rendering formats, are not designed for the context of travelling in autonomous vehicle. Therefore their effectiveness tends to be sub-optimal in the scenario of delivering content in traditional formats to passengers inside autonomous vehicles.